Once Upon On WHAT?
by xXA Black Bloody Rose 4 YouXx
Summary: Poor Shira being forced to write a play for the school. "Humans should burn in hell." She mummbles to herself. "OK, what kind of story should I write? A death story with lots of blood. No, Humans like love stories. Ek! Humans disgust me." -sry bad smmry


~The Character are in High schoolers instead of Middle schoolers.

"Hey Shira!"

I turn around and see Oshitari Yushi calling my name. "Hey Yushi." I respond. We walk to homeroom together. I sit at the back corner table with Yushi sitting next to me. The flashy "King" Atobe Keigo comes in with his fan girls around him. He tell the girls to sit down and puts a folder on the podium.

" Alright everyone listen up! Our class has been chosen to do a play for the upcoming festival and we need someone to write the script. Anyone would like to volunteer?" Keigo looks around. "Anybody?"

A girl in a black pony tail raises her hand. " I nominate Kuchiki Shira to write it! I mean she has no life might as well she make do something meaningful." Her tone sounds snobbish.

"Hey! I object to that!" I give the girl a death glare. "and you think you have a life? Obsessing over a guy who has no interest in you! Please get real..."

"Hmph..." The girl sits done with her arm cross and an angry face.

"Girls, calm done." Keigo commands. "Although Shira, getting involve would be nice. I mean you do never volunteer for anything or have an extracurricular activity...blah...blah....blah...."

_That is complete bullshit... I hate humans. Why would I want to get involve with them. I kill them all... Although, the Vampire Counsel will have my head if that happens._

"Blah...blah blah blah.....blah..."

"Fine, I write the scripted! Just shut up already."

Keigo frowns.

" What? Did I upset the "King"?" I say in babyish tone.

"Must you been rude to me? I very much dislike the attitude you have towards me and I would appreciate it if you were nicer to me. I am after all the King of Hyotei Gakuen and student counsel president."

" Nope, Because I hate you. Hmm...maybe I should write about a narcissistic and arrogant King who gets killed and everyone is happy." I smirk.

A vein pops up on Keigo's forehead. I laugh at him. Of course, all the girls throws eye daggers at me.

" I was thinking it should be a love story." Keigo announces.

"Figur-"

"WHAT A FANTASTIC IDEA!!!" All the girls screams.

I cover my ears with hands.

"Of course, my ideas are always magnificent." Keigo sparkles.

" What the fuck?" A sweat drop appears on the back of my head.

"Haha... You know Atobe is always like that.." Yushi comments.

"I know, but it is still weird and annoying." I put my head on his shoulder.

~After school

I walk home and I sit down in front of my laptop. " Stupid human school... It should burn in hell." I sigh. " Love story huh? Although, I prefer death and blood, but hmmm. Lets see." I begin to type.

"**Once upon a time, there was a princess who lived from a far away kingdom in the highest room of the tallest tower. Her father, the King, forced her to live in the tower until she agreed to marry the young King of Hyotei. The princess kept on the saying no every time the King asked her if she changed her mind. One day, the young King decided to pay the kingdom where the princess lived. ****The young King came bursting in the door in a very flashy way. " I would like see this beauty that I have engaged to." **

"**Well, my daughter is being rebellious. She won't listen to rea-"**

"**I WANT TO SEE THE GIRL! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY EXPLAINATION!" The young King yells with anger. **

"**She is in the tower where I locked her away." The King pointed to the tower.**

"**So no one is there?"**

"**A maid, I think? Why do-" **

"**Take me the room!" The young King sparkled while smirking. **

"**I-uh-Fine... Right this way..." The King sweat dropped.**

**In the tower, the princess sat down near the window. She wanted to find her own true love instead of the arrange marriage that her father set up. The door slammed open which made her jump a little. She turned her head and saw the young Prince looked at her with hunger and sexual desir**-NO! No..no! Ek!" I delete the story. " That is not story I wanted." I look at the clock. " It's 1 A.M. already?" I yawn. _I'm going to bed... _I walk into my room and lay on my bed. I fall asleep and start to dream.


End file.
